What If there Was Someone Before Bella?
by SamanthaxScreams
Summary: What if Edward left Bella again ? What If Bella didn't exist? What if Bella killed Edward while she was a new born? What If Jasper couldn't stand Bella's PMS'ing and killed her? What if none of this is in my story? Read to find out.
1. Kari The Great

Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. All the characters associated with Twilight belong to her. Although , I can make them do whatever I want ;]

This is my first Fan Fiction. Don't kill me if I get something wrong . I'm making it up as I go along. But, that doesn't mean it's not good.

The **bold** is peoples thoughts.

**Bella POV**

I looked out of the window of my car, It was dark out. I was on my way to the store to pick up some food for Renesmee. She hunted occasionally too. But most of the time she ate human food.  
She had such a large appetite for a 3 year old. Although she looked like a 15 year old . That's the only thing I don't about her being half vampire, By the time shes 7 she'll probably take off and want to live on her own. But Edward wouldn't let her do that, he was way too over-protective. He doesn't even let her go to school. She probably doesn't need it, shes extremely smart. But Edward can't expect her to stay locked up in the house until shes 500. But I bet hes planning on it...

I guess I was too busy thinking to notice that I was already at the store.

**Kari POV**

I was sitting on the counter drawing. When all off a sudden I herd the bells at the front door chime.

"God that scared the shit out of me" I mumbled

I was wondering who would come to a food store at 11 at night. Then again, We're probably the only store that is open at the time.

I turned around to see who was here. There she was. She was pale-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and and a golden-brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. She was around five foot four _(A/N I got some of the description from Stephenie Meyers website)_

**Oh yay. It's Bella Swan or Cullen. Whatever **I thought to myself. I had to admit, she was extremely pretty. But not drop dead gorgeous.

She was browsing through the freezer isle when she looked up at me. I gave her an evil smile, and she quickly looked down. I couldn't help but to let out a little laugh. I obviously scared her. That's good. I hope I scared her. I hated Bella.

I hated how she pretended that she was something she wasn't. I hated how she played all innocent. I hated how she gave up her life to become what she was, and that was such a stupid leech.

**Oh god I sound like Rosalie..**

**Bella POV**

**Ive seen her before**

I don't know where, It would probably kill me if i didn't remember where she was from. Well, I'm already dead. But I would die even more.

She scared me a bit. Not because of her looks.. She just had a scary feeling. It was like Jasper's gift. But the opposite. Jasper gave off calm feelings, and this girl gave off scary feelings. Maybe shes a vampire...

**That's nonsense, she couldn't be a vampire.** She had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, and she had a heartbeat.  
Then I remembered.

**That's her.**

* * *

Who is this Kari chick? How does she know Rosalie? Well obviously I know. But you wont know till you leave a _REVIEW_

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm not posting the next chapter until i get a few reviews. I mean whats the point of writing more if nobody was reading it.

If you have ANY ideas feel free to post a review with your ideas, And if I like them I'll put it in my story and give you credit. ^_^

Now leave a review or I will destroy everyone BWAHAHAHAHA

Thanks


	2. The Flashback

This is my first Fan Fiction. Don't kill me if I get something wrong . I'm making it up as I go along. But, that doesn't mean it's not good.

The **bold** is peoples thoughts.

* * *

Last time on What If There Was Someone Before Bella?

**Bella POV**

Ive seen her before

I don't know where, It would probably kill me if i didn't remember where she was from. Well, I'm already dead. But I would die even more.

She scared me a bit. Not because of her looks.. She just had a scary feeling. It was like Jasper's gift. But the opposite. Jasper gave off calm feelings, and this girl gave off scary feelings. Maybe shes a vampire...

That's nonsense, she couldn't be a vampire. She had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, and a heartbeat. Then I remembered

That's her.

* * *

**DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNN**

* * *

***Flashback* (**In Bellas POV)

I was playing games with Edward at the Forks Fair. It was that game where you throw the rings on to the bottle. I didn't really care about the game , but Edward was determined to win.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" I told Edward

"K" That's all he said, He didn't even look up.

I guess it's my fault. I had told him that I wanted a certain stuffed animal. And now he HAD to get it. Oh well..

The place was so crowded, I had no idea how to get to the bathroom. And that's when I noticed her.

I felt some sort oif pull to her. I was walking to the bathroom when my head suddenly turned.

She looked as if she was around 14 years old. She wasn't beautiful, She was just average. She was about 5'1. She had straight dirty blonde hair that went up to the bottom of her back. She had pale skin(not Edward pale) But her eyes ,her eyes were amazing . They were sky blue, I've never seen eyes like those. But I didn't notice her because of her eyes. She was wearing some kind of cat ears on her head. I found that odd, She seemed a little to old to be walking around in cat ears...

I almost didn't notice that I've been staring at her for about 5 minutes. I blushed, She probably thought I was a freak. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the bathroom and I quickly rushed off.

I as I came out of the bathroom I looked at her. I hope she didn't like think I'm insane. She wasnt looking at me though. She was looking at Edward with an evil smile. She then looked at me, and a shot of pain went through physical pain, but mental pain. The look in her eyes just made my heart drop in an instant.

I'll ask Edward about her.

When I got back to the game Edward was holding a stuffed animal in his hand and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Do you know who that girl is?" I asked as I pointed out the girl wearing the cat ears.  
H quickly looked over at the girl and his smile disappeared and was replaced with a shock looked.  
"I don't know. Hey you should get home." He quickly said. He sounded irritated and confused  
"But I.." I was cut off by Edward  
"We're going home.I don't know her, And I don't want to"  
I didn't ask anymore. All I knew was that Edward "disliked" this girl... I turned around, and she was gone.  
All of a sudden, Alice appeared.  
"Edward we need to talk" She tried to smile, But Alice was a terrible actor. She was obviously extremely worried.

I gave Alice a concerned look

"Don't worry about it Bells, Its nothing concerning you" she said with a huge smile. This time it was a real smile  
I suddenly calmed down. **Jasper's obviously here.**  
"As long as I don't get attacked by vampires, and I still have Edward I'll be fine"  
Alice gave an unsure smile.  
"Lets get home" I said, and I added a smile  
I trusted Alice. If something bad was going to happen to me, Alice would tell me.

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

Who is this Kari chick?

Well obviously I know. But you wont know till you leave a _REVIEW_

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm not posting the next chapter until i get a few reviews. I mean whats the point of writing more if nobody was reading it.

If you have ANY ideas feel free to post a review with your ideas, And if I like them I'll put it in my story and give you credit. ^_^

Now leave a review or I will destroy everyone BWAHAHAHAHA

Thanks


End file.
